


Of You And Me

by Vivian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possessive Hux, Sexual Content, Soft Kylux, blushing Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/pseuds/Vivian
Summary: for the tumblr prompt: Kylo and Hux go planet side for Kylo's birthday. 
“We’re on shore-leave tomorrow,” Hux mumbles against the soft skin while his hand snakes around Ren’s waist. “Let me take you out.”“Okay.” It’s barely a whisper. Ren moves against him ever so slightly, all that flesh and muscle, all that power. And yet his voice is brittle. Hux cards his other hand through Ren’s hair, almost gentle, but can’t quite keep himself from seizing it in his fist. He just holds it, does not pull, and Ren melts against him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [peacelovemetal](http://peacelovemetal.tumblr.com) requested some fluff for these dark days. I hope this cheers you, and everyone else who reads it, up, if even for a moment.

“It’s...my birthday,” Ren announces quietly, in the dark. 

Hux shifts onto his elbows. He knows for a fact that tonight is not _ Ben Solo’s _ birthday. It’s in the files on Ren he’s collected over the years.

“Your...birthday?” he says slowly.

“Yeah,” Ren grits and regret laces his voice. Hux feels him turning away.

Understanding dawns in Hux. Of course. 

“Well,” Hux says and moves closer, grazes his knuckles over Ren’s back, up his spine. He feels Ren shiver. So sensitive. Hux exhales a shuddering breath, then presses his mouth to Ren’s neck. A soft sound escapes Ren. 

“We’re on shore-leave tomorrow,” Hux mumbles against the soft skin while his hand snakes around Ren’s waist. “Let me take you out.”

“Okay.” It’s barely a whisper. Ren moves against him ever so slightly, all that flesh and muscle, all that  _ power _ . And yet his voice is brittle. Hux cards his other hand through Ren’s hair, almost gentle, but can’t quite keep himself from seizing it in his fist. He just holds it, does not pull, and Ren melts against him, hot skin against Hux’s. Hux releases his hair and places his hand on Ren’s neck. Ren’s breath evens out. Hux is barely aware that his own breathing aligns to Ren’s rhythm. Sleep comes swiftly.

 

The next morning they dress in quietude. Ren throws on his robes while Hux dresses carefully. At the time Hux pulls on his gloves, Ren sits on the bed, hunched over, hair veiling his features. For a moment Hux’s gaze follows the broad curve of Ren’s back, the mob of his raven hair, just a glimpse of pale skin when he shakes his head. Hux comes to stand in front of him. With index and middle finger underneath Ren’s chin Hux tilts Ren’s face up. A blush blooms on Ren’s cheeks. Something clenches in Hux’s chest. He feels his lungs cord up and heat well through him. Ren’s eyes are as dark as the blackness behind the viewports, so open, so  _ vulnerable _ . Hux drags his gloved thumb over Ren’s lips. Ren lowers his eyes. 

“Look at me,” Hux demands, quiet.

The colour deepens on Ren’s cheeks, but he obeys. 

“Hux,” he rasps.

Hux exhales sharply, feels his pulse quickening. They look at each other, and for a moment there is only this. 

“Stand.” 

Ren does. He’s taller than Hux, but just so. They are close. Hux’s hand has slid from Ren’s chin to his throat, and lies there lightly. Ren bites his soft mouth. Hux doesn’t think. He marches Ren against the wall, hand tightening on his throat before he lets go and sinks to his knees.

 

An hour later they are on a private shuttle, taking them to the nameless Outer Rim planet the  _ Finalizer _ frequents on her way into the Western Reaches. 

The salty taste of Ren’s come still curdles on Hux’s tongue. It’s revolting, but he does not mind. Ren flies the shuttle, wearing his mask. It does little to disguise his excitement from Hux. He can see it in the way Ren clenches the controls, the way every muscle is strung tight and the air quivers around him. The Force, Hux reminds himself. And when Ren does not look, he allows himself a smile. 

The town they arrive in is one specialised for mercenary entertainment. Leading to the centre are the quarters for those of lower to average income, ranging from scanty-clad prostitutes on street corners to bars selling self-made alcohols all day long. In the centre of town, the wealthier people visit high-class establishments, anonymity and pleasure sold to the highest bidders. Some darker needs are fed as well, for those who seek them. 

None of it interests Hux today. Ren strides next to him. They both have changed into civilian clothes. Black wool and linen, Ren in wide robes, lightsaber hilt hid between the folds, and Hux in a sharply-cut suit. No First Order symbol must betray Hux’s identity. And Ren without his helmet could indeed be anyone. Ren walks slightly bent, mouth turned downward, gaze flickering all around. Hux knows he’s shielding them with the Force as they make their way. But Ren is more than wary. It’s the missing helmet. Hux understands. He too feels almost naked without his uniform. 

“Where…” Hux says to distract his thoughts, “where do you wish to go?”

Ren looks at him then, eyebrows drawn together.

“I— I don’t— know—” Ren says in his usual staccato way of speaking. 

Without thinking, Hux places his hand on Ren’s arm. Once more, Ren blushes. Hux lets go, Ren turns his head.

“Maybe— this place?” Ren says and points to an establishment advertising privacy  _ and _ corellian whiskey. 

“Certainly.”

They enter and are welcomed by a lady in a tight dark-blue dress. Her skin shimmers violet, and her teeth are as sharp as they are white. 

“What can I do for you gentlemen? We provide luxurious rooms, have a splendid menu, and also the finest whiskey in town.”

Hux turns to look at Ren who says nothing. Hux clears his throat. “Do you serve food in private rooms as well?”

“We do, sir.” 

“Then we’d like a room.”

“Very well, sir. Please follow me.”

 

A few minutes later, Hux takes off his suit jacket and folds it on the chair in their room. Ren stands, hands clenched, lips pressed tight, just two steps into the room. Soft orange light plays on his figure, makes him look softer than he is.

“Come here,” Hux orders. Ren swallows, then does.

“Hux, I—”

“Do you like this?” Hux asks, suddenly uncertain.

“Umn.”

It’s Hux term to swallows. “What...do you want?”

“I—” A knock on the door. Hux walks to the door, peers through the spy hole, and then opens for the waiter.

“Yes?”

“An appetiser, sir. On the house.” Hux narrows his eyes on the two glasses of whiskey on the silver tray.

“Thank you,” Hux says and takes them. He places them on the table before he comes back to place their food orders and tips the waiter.

“Thank you, sir.”

The waiter leaves.

Hux gestures to the glasses. “Drink.” 

Ren looks first at him, then the glasses. “They’re uncontaminated,” Ren says.

“I would expect so in an establishment like this.”

Ren only nods, then sips on the whiskey. Hux knows Ren rarely drinks. All the better now. 

“My...father used to drink corellian whiskey,” Ren says.

Hux answers nothing. Instead he comes closer, clinking his glass against Ren’s. 

“To you,” Hux says, quietly.

Ren lowers his gaze, cheeks heating up, and downs a big sip. He grimaces. Hux strokes his cheek. Ren looks up once more. 

“Beautiful boy,” Hux murmurs. 

He can see Ren’s pupils widen, sees him shiver, goosebumps creeping up his exposed neck. Hux takes a step closer, and carefully pulls Ren’s outer robe from his shoulders. It sinks to the floor, pooling at Ren’s feet. Ren’s hot breath on his face. Carefully, Hux opens the sash of Ren’s inner robe. It, too, sinks to the floor. 

“Look at me,” Hux murmurs. Ren does. Their breath quickens. “Tell me what you need.”

“Just,” Ren chokes out, “you.”

Hux hears his own blood pumping through his veins, feels both heat and cold, and he rips the inner rob from Ren’s shoulders. 

“Get on the bed,” Hux says.

Ren walks into the bedroom with quick steps, purposeful,  _ obedient _ . He takes off shoes and socks. Then he lies down on the bed, on his side, turns onto his stomach, exposed back speckled with birthmarks. The sight takes Hux’s breath away. He needs a heartbeat to compose himself. Then he strides over, closes the door behind him. He removes his gloves, places them on the bedside cabinet. He bends down and slowly pulls Ren’s underwear off. Ren twists the sheets in his hands. Hux grabs Ren’s ass, firm flesh, spreads the cheeks. Ren quivers. 

“I’m going to make you feel good,” Hux says, forceful. A desperate sound escapes Ren. The next moment, Hux leans in, pressing his mouth against Ren’s entrance.

Hux takes his time taking Ren apart. He lets him shiver, lets him moan and writhe against his tongue and fingers, before he can’t hold back anymore. Then he’s inside Ren, and he moves carefully, lips pressed against the corner of Ren’s mouth. Ren, who sobs and moans and calls Hux’s name. Hux strokes Ren’s back, his thighs and flanks, pushes his fingers into Ren’s mouth as he thrusts into Ren, kisses his tear-damp cheeks. 

“Hux,” Ren whimpers, “Hux, Hux Hux.”

It’s almost too much. But he wants Ren to come first. Wants him to spill into his hand, wants him to let go, let Hux  _ take _ him there. And Ren does. Hux has his fingers wrapped around Ren’s dick, and Hux is fucking him the way he knows Ren likes, just like that, and they are kissing, messily, breathless, and then he feels Ren clench around him, feels him tremble, muscles strained, feels him  _ come _ . 

Hux’s mind goes blank, he feels himself getting closer, too, but it is Ren’s broken moan that finally tips him over the edge. 

Afterwards, Hux cleans them up with a towel he wets with hot water. He’s just finished when there’s a knock at the door. Their food order. Hux kisses Ren’s cheek and Ren claws at him softly.

“I’ll get it,” Hux murmurs. 

“Okay,” says Ren.

They look at each other. Ren steals another kiss. Hux smiles.

“Happy birthday,” Hux says.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](http://kyluxxury.tumblr.com) for more kylux related stuff, and kylux art.


End file.
